An image display device such as a liquid crystal display panel used in information terminals such as smartphones is manufactured by providing a photo-curable resin composition between an image display member such as a liquid crystal display panel and an organic EL panel and a light-transmitting cover member, and then irradiating the composition with a UV ray and curing the composition to form a light-transmitting cured resin layer, thereby bonding and stacking the image display member and the light-transmitting cover member (Patent Literature 1).
A light-shielding layer is provided on a peripheral part of a surface of the light-transmitting cover member on the side of the image display part to enhance brightness and contrast of a display image. Hence, curing of the photo-curable resin composition held between the light-shielding layer and the image display member does not proceed sufficiently, so that sufficient adhesive force cannot be achieved. This may cause the problem of separation between the light-transmitting cover member and the image display member, reduction in image quality due to entry of humidity into a gap between the light-transmitting cover member and the image display member, and the like.
In response, it has been suggested that a heat polymerization initiator is mixed with the photo-curable resin composition to form a thermosetting and photo-curable resin composition, the thermosetting and photo-curable resin composition is applied to the surface of the light-transmitting cover member on which the light-shielding layer has been formed, the resultant coated surface is placed over the image display member, the thermosetting and photo-curable resin composition is irradiated with a UV ray to be photo-cured, and then the entire structure is heated to heat-cure the thermosetting and photo-curable resin composition held between the light-shielding layer and the image display member (Patent Literature 2).